What is Snow?
by XxRedxX
Summary: Natsu OC , doesn't remember what snow is. To her, it is better to block all human memories, because they only hinder her. But sometimes those human qualities have a strange way of showing themselves, especially in her affection towards a certain Doji.


__

I am officially obsessed with this series now. XD I really love Jealous, and I do have a story planned that involves him.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC IN THIS FIC. I'm too lazy at the moment to say something witty on the subject.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

The monotonous footsteps were the only sound with the exception of the chatting of an occasional passerby or roar of a car. The thick coat swished around the teen's ankles as she moved, and her breath caused the air to fog up in a pearly mist, quickly disappearing as she exhaled yet again.

__

… I wonder if it's going to snow…

She thought, tilting her head up to the grey, cloudy sky, long dark hair shifting away to reveal pale blue eyes. When was the last time she saw snow…? How long had it been..?

A very long time, for she could barely remember the snow.

It was… Cold. Yes. Snow was cold. She knew that. But what else…? She remembered it was moldable. There were fuzzy, distant memories of snow, lurking under the surface of her mind, she just couldn't reach through that surface entirely to grasp them.

She remembered how she looked at it with awe, at the untouched, powdery surface. Like tiny diamonds, crushed into barely visible pieces and sprinkled on the outside world. It was a beautiful sight. Yes, she knew that.

But it was blurry, dulled by the overpowering force of time that surrounded her as she sunk into it's depths. She never aged on the outside- inside she was completely mechanic, basically a pseudo human. Given the abilities of a Doji. Completely human on the outside, a freak of nature on the inside. It didn't bother her, though. She rather liked the abilities it gave her. Plus, as she was part human, she didn't need a 'master' she was her own master. She could teach herself.- though as time passed, her human memories became fuzzier. Less tangible. To her, it was almost as if they never existed. When she thought, thought with all her might, she could remember things in small flashes.

__

A blade, silver and bright, stained a vivid vermillion.

A sister, younger than her, crying over a bloody corpse.

A man, picking up the corpse and carrying it away.

The same man, begging another one to bring his daughter back to life.

Pain, excruciating pain, radiating from her, inside and out.

And suddenly… Nothing. No more pain.

She couldn't remember any of them, the girl and the man.

She watched the fire, and was able to move it by just thinking about it.

She found that she could jump higher, run faster and longer distances and make her skin blazing hot, as if there was a bed of coals lying beneath the pale ivory surface.

The man crying.

Blood. Always so much blood.

… And then… The girl, her sister, playing in the snow.

No, it was best for memories such as those to remain under that surface. Things that cause one pain become harder to let go of if one shelters and covets them. If she let go completely, however, she would lose everything she was, past and present. So, instead of ripping them from her person like a band-aid, she simply pushed them to the back of her mind. The human side of her was simply just a scar on her person. Something that was a simple reminder of what once happened. Something that was better left hidden.

If only he knew about the daily inner battles she had with herself. Then, the girl knew, everything would be okay. She trusted him, irrevocably so. She had no idea why. It wasn't like he was a good person. He would probably kill a baby, just for the thrill of it, but she felt as if she could trust him with her life.

__

"Do you ever…"

She had said when asked about it by that blonde boy, his master. _"Feel so connected to someone that you can trust them with everything, even your own life? That you bleed when they bleed, and feel ripped to shreds when they're in pain? Have you ever been scared out of your wits, ready to curl up in a corner and die, but then the thought of seeing them again spurs you on? Gives you the will to keep on fighting and survive? Someone so precious to you that you live for them, only wanting them to find some sort of tangible happiness in this twisted world of ours? The simple sound of their voice keeps you sane? Someone you would gladly give up everything for?"_

It wasn't an obsession, nor worship of him. It was an emotion she couldn't quite place. One lost within the scar of her human life. She did not want to re-open old wounds, for fear of what would happen to her. Instead, she classified the emotion as a combination of friendship and a protective nature.

"I know your there." She said, the corners of her lips forming into a small smile. By now she was in a nearly uninhabited part of town.

"How did you know?" Came the reply. It was a tone of mild amusement and playfulness.

"I'm too used to you trying to sneak up on me." She put her hands in her pockets. "It doesn't work anymore, Jealous." She turned around slightly, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

The robot boy tilted his head to the side slightly in response, but didn't walk out of the alley, lest humans saw him. It wasn't exactly easy for him to blend in. "I thought I would find you here."

She took a few steps over to him, sinking into the shade of the alleyway. "Guess you know me too well."

"Why did you storm off like that..?" He asked staring at her with the same look that always seemed to pierce right through the teen. He didn't seem to be angry, just curious with an underlying emotion the girl couldn't quite place. Was it concern..? But that wasn't like him. That wasn't like him at all.

"I just wanted to go for a walk. That's all." She said, smiling again. "Why, do you need me for something?" Jealous shook his head, not responding. "Oh… Why did you come, then?"

The Doji closed his eyes and shrugged. "Dunno. Just making sure you weren't gonna jump off of a bridge or something." The teen smiled at him, knowing what he really was trying to say.

I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were okay.

"Thanks." She said, smiling. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Whatever, Natsu…"

No problem.

She looked at him for a second, thinking. "Jealous, I-" The teen was distracted by a small, white flake drifting in front of her face and down to the ground. "… Whoa."

The two looked up at the sky in various degrees of shock and surprise. "… I haven't seen this stuff in a while.." Jealous said, watching the flakes fall with strange a look of curiosity on his face.

Natsu smiled. "It's… Beautiful!" She murmured with eyes that resembled that of a child's on Christmas morning.

"It's just frozen rain." Jealous pointed out, looking at the semi-human girl skeptically.

"It's not just frozen rain." She said quietly as the flakes landed on her head, melting in the sea of dark hair.

"It's _snowing_."


End file.
